tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
An Uneasy Alliance Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment: Method Mission 1 - The Wrath of the Kahn Your mission is to kill the Renegade Orc which is almost as strong as an Orc Leader. Go to the orc fortress north west of Curos and follow the path to the last stair (here). Then look for a mountain wall (north-east) where you need to use Levitate or Parcels to get up. Go around the fort and you will find a broken wall, use your weapon on it to break and enter. When you get in the fort, go down the ladder. Go to south east and you will find a quest door, there you will find a Renegade Orc, the so called resistance leader. When you have killed him you can report back to Curos. Reward: None Notice: There is a cave north, from the place you fight Renegade Orc, which is infested with all kinds of Orcs and some of the High lizards. When you have reached there, head to the north-west room. You'll have to fight an Orc Warlord and next to him there's a Chest which contains a Tome of Knowledge. Mission 2 - The maw of the Dragon You are ordered to gain entrance to the Lizardmen's tower in the mountains to the north to destroy a magical scrying device. But to can only enter the tower through one of their underground entrances. To get to the tower you go north from Curos and rope up the hole shown on the map (here). Follow the Mountain around to the east and go down the stairs, and then down the hole and then another set of stairs. Follow this next Map, Facing High Class Lizards along the way. Not far west after you come onto this next floor there is a quest door to the south, go into it and you are in the basement of the tower. Facing more High Class Lizards fight your way to the top of the tower. When you are at the top you will find a Tome of Knowledge in a chest and a Crystal Ball. Destroy the Crystal Ball by using it, to complete your task and report back to Curos. After you've reported back to Curos you will get another Tome of Knowledge. Be prepared to face: Lizard High Guards, Lizard Legionnaires and Lizard Dragon Priests. Reward: 2x Tome of Knowledge Task 1 - Milk delivery Curos asked you to bring him a Bucket of Milk. Reward: 650 gp and 800 experience points. Task 2 - To feed a beast Curos sends you to retrieve a Crocodile Steak from a Killer Caiman. Travel to Muggy Plains and kill a Killer Caiman. Then use an Obsidian Knife to obtain a Crocodile Steak. You might have to kill a few Killer Caimans before you get a steak. Report back to Curos with the Crocodile Steak to complete the task. Reward: 1800 experience points and 2250 gp. Task 3 - Honour The Dead Curos sends you to meditate on the Master Grave. You must stand on the grave (here) to complete the task. Reward: 1100 experience points and 1000 gp. Task 4 - Foul Spirits Curos sends you to appease a tree spirit in an infested grove to the east by using a Wooden Flute. You should stand on the sqm in front of the tree spirit (with blood spot - here) when using the flute. If you are not successful, 2 Haunted Treelings or 2 Carniphila will spawn. In this case, quickly kill them, wait for the tree spirit to calm down, then try playing the flute again. Sometimes you will be Cursed. You'll receive a red message once you have appeased the tree spirit. Report back to Curos to complete the task. Reward: 750 gps and 1400 experience points. NOTE: You get a random task every day! Also you can only do one task each day. Transcripts: Mission 1 Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: So you still think you can be of any use for us? Words are cheap and easy. Admittedly, you've passed our first test but even some resilient beast might have accomplished that. ... Curos: Your actions will tell if you are only yelping for attention like a puppy or if you have the teeth of a wolf. ... Curos: A first tiny step was taken. You survived the test and ensured the survival of your allies for a while. Now it is time to make the next step. ... Curos: So listen human: Our rule over the orcs is not unchallenged. Of course now and then someone shows up who thinks he can defeat us. Usually these fights end fast and bloody in the ring. ... Curos: Right now, some coward from our midst, who is too afraid to face us in single combat, has gathered a group of followers, hoping more will follow and change sides. ... Curos: With your help, his defeat will not only be deadly but also humiliating and so discourage others to follow his example. ... Curos: You will seek out this rebel commander in his hideout and kill him. We will show them that not even a Mooh'Tah master is needed to get rid of such wannabe leaders but that a mere human can handle them. ... Curos: Find him in the mountain north-west of here and kill him. If you find any loot, you can keep it. Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: With the death of their leader, the rebels return to our camps one by one, deeply humiliated. It might be a wise decision to let a useful tool like you continue to exist. Mission 2 Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: We are aware that the lizards use magic to spy on us. In the Dragonblaze Mountains north of here, there is a tower which can only be entered through one of their underground fortresses. ... Curos: In this tower, there must be some accessory used for magical scrying. Some pond, a crystal ball, or a mirror maybe - it has to be something shiny. ... Curos: Usually we would send one of our youngsters on such a mission, but we are few and there is little new blood in our ranks. ... Curos: We can't send a Mooh'Tah master on such a trivial assignment, neither can we use orcs for an infiltration mission. ... Curos: This is your chance to show us your potential. Infiltrate this tower and destroy their scrying device. Once you have blinded our enemy, we might respect you somewhat more. Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: Finally, our enemy's vision is obscured. Now we can move in for some more daring raids until they replace their scrying device. You have proven yourself brave and useful so far. With that, you bought your allies some more days to live. ... Curos: Here is a reward. It's a strange tome that we've found in the lizard ruins. Maybe it is of some value for you or your allies. Task 1 Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: There is nothing of urgency to be done right now. But you may improve your status buy doing some minor tasks to show your courage and dedication. Are you ready for that? Player: yes Curos: Sometimes even a Mooh'Tah master gets sentimental. We rarely have the opportunity to drink some milk here in this strange land. ... Curos: As you travel a lot, you might have the opportunity to get some. So bring me a bucket full of milk! Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: task Curos: Do you have a bucket of milk for me? Player: yes Curos: Hmm, milk. The source of all life! Here is your reward. Task 2 Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: There is nothing of urgency to be done right now. But you may improve your status buy doing some minor tasks to show your courage and dedication. Are you ready for that? Player: yes Curos: We are breeding more and more wolves for our elite cavalry. Unfortunately the orcs have killed nearly all giant caimans that lived here with the lizards. ... Curos: Those vile predators delivered the finest meat to raise the most fierce war wolves. These days such food has become rare. At least the leader of the wolf pack needs some caiman steaks now and then. ... Curos: In the lizard territory you'll find some remaining caimans. Take an obsidian knife and slice a caiman steak from one of their corpses. Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: task Curos: Did you bring me a caiman steak? Player: yes Curos: Excellent. This will serve well to satisfy the hunger of the pack leader at least for now. Here is your reward. Task 4 Player: hi Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: mission Curos: There is nothing of urgency to be done right now. But you may improve your status buy doing some minor tasks to show your courage and dedication. Are you ready for that? Player: yes Curos: While we have driven the lizards back behind the mountains, there are still things that simply can't be fought. When the lizards fled, they left some evil spirits behind. ... Curos: These spirits haunt our orcs and drive them mad. It will be your task to appease one of these spirits. ... Curos: You will need a flute. Travel to the haunted trees in the east, close to the shore as well as close to the mountain. ... Curos: Play the flute until you appeased the spirit. You'll have to fight its minions whenever you fail. You can't appease the spirit while it has its visible form, so you might have to wait a bit between your tries. Curos: Be greeted blank skin. Player: task Curos: So the spirits have found some peace for a while. And you have earned yourself a reward.